Here's The Facts
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Ten facts about the Marauders and other people from their era.
1. Sirius Black

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-_

**Sirius Black**

**...**

**The Hat put him in Gryffindor almost straight away.**

**...**

**The first time his mother hit him was when he got home after 1****st**** Year.**

**...**

**He hated the way he looked. He didn't care if girls thought he was cute he looked like his mother! The woman who made his life a living hell why would he be happy about that?**

**...**

**His friends found out he was abused when he was thirteen. He tried to deny it. They refused to let the matter slide...**

**...**

**...He actually cried.**

**...**

**He would have gone out with Marlene the first time she asked if she didn't act like he was some sort of trophy.**

**...**

**People started rumours about him stating that he was a total man whore. It didn't bother him, people always judged him without knowing him anyway...**

**...**

**Marlene hexed the bitch who started the whole thing...**

**...**

**That was when Sirius agreed to go out with her.**

**...**

**He felt four different emotions when Regulus died...**

**Sadness because his baby brother was dead...**

**Hatred towards the scum that killed him...**

**Guilt for acting like Reggie didn't exist...**

**And anger for not helping or forgiving him.**


	2. Remus Lupin

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**...**

**Remus Lupin**

**...**

**He was twelve when his father admitted that it was his fault that Remus was a werewolf...**

**...**

**He never fully forgave him for that.**

**...**

**When he was a teenager his favourite colour was blue. After all he was a BOY he couldn't like PINK...**

**...**

**Then he met Nymphadora Tonks. Yes. Pink was a very nice colour.**

**...**

**Out of all his friends he had to admit Peter was his favourite...**

**...**

**That was why it hurt so much when it turned out that HE was actually the traitor not Sirius.**

**...**

**The proudest day of his life was when Teddy was born. The minute e held the baby in his arms he vowed to protect him as much as he could...**

**...**

**That was really the only reason that he went into battle.**

**...**

**He laughed when his friends told him that they were going to become Animagi. Three teenagers trying to pull that off? They had to be joking!**

**...**

**He called Tonks by her first name for two reasons: One- She was cute when she was mad. And two- He just liked the name.**


	3. Peter Pettigrew

_**Helloooooooo people! Now here's everyone's least favourite Marauder (Well my least fav anyway)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**_

**...**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**...**

**He was jealous of Sirius. He wished he could be rich and have all the girls after him...**

**...**

**...Then he found out how Sirius was treated at home and suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was murder Walburga Black!**

**...**

**The Hat warned him that he'd make a mistake in the future. And as Peter watches from the sewer as the Aurors take**__**Sirius away he agrees whole heartedly with it.**

**...**

**Although they never said it out loud he knew his parents were ashamed of him.**

**...**

**He went to his funeral in his rat form. He took one look at Remus and his mother and very nearly revealed himself.**

**...**

**He bit Crabbe on the Hogwarts Express because when he saw Harry he felt guilt overwhelm him. It was his the fault the child was an orphan. Getting rid of bullies was the least he could do.**

**...**

**He quite liked the Weasleys. Especially those twins, they were so much like James and Sirius.**

**...**

**He helped in the deaths of Fabian and Gideon Prewett.**

**...**

**He was terrified of the thought of facing his friends in the afterlife.**

**...**

**What were his last thoughts as the silver hand strangled him?**

**Easy- **_**"I'm so sorry..."**_


	4. Andromeda BlackTonks

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing so you lawyers can go elsewhere!**_

**...**

**Andromeda Black-Tonks**

**...**

**To be honest her favourite sister was Bellatrix...**

**...**

**...That was why it hurt that little bit more when Bella called her a blood traitor and claimed that she never wanted to see her again.**

**...**

**Even she would admit that she was over protective of Sirius. After all if she wasn't than who would be? And when he reached Third Year all those girls started staring at him in the **_**entirely **_**wrong way! **

**...**

**Unfortunately Sirius' Third Year was also her Seventh Year meaning that there would be no-one around to make those girls back off!**

**...**

**That's why she liked Marlene McKinnon she kept those girls away!**

**...**

**...Although when she heard from dear old James Potter that McKinnon had sex with her baby cousin when they were nineteen she was less than pleased... Ted had to confiscate her wand...Although that didn't stop her from pranking the crap outta the girl! Sirius certainly didn't get his love for mischief from his mother!**

**...**

**She didn't think Nymphadora was that bad a name. And no she did NOT give her daughter a strange name because she had one! ...Really!**

**...**

**She felt conflicting emotions when Bellatrix was killed. On the one hand her daughter's killer was gone. On the other so was her sister. **

**...**

**She was forever grateful to Harry for not taking Teddy away.**

**...**

**She HATED that she looked so much like Bellatrix! It was not nice for people to mistake you for a deranged killer and torturer! **

**...But at the same time it gave her satisfaction that dear old Bella could be compared to the blood traitor mother of a half-blood!**

**Take that sister dearest!**


	5. James Potter

**Here's The Facts**

_**Summary: Facts about the Marauders and others from the Marauders' era.**_

_**Disclaimer: Even though I desperately want to own Harry Potter I do not...**_

_MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-_

**James Potter**

**The first time he saw Sirius he thought he was a girl and told him he was cute. He instantly regretted it because despite the fact that Sirius was even smaller than him that kid could punch with an iron fist!**

**The Hat considered putting him in Hufflepuff.**

**The one time he tried combing his hair in Hogwarts he got the comb stuck in it. Even the Accio charm didn't work and Remus had to drag him by the ear to the Hospital Wing...**

**...He had a bald patch for about a month.**

**The reason he hated Snape was because he KNEW that the slimy git had a crush on Lily!**

**He didn't forgive Sirius for the Whomping Willow incident for the rest of the term...**

**...Then he saw Sirius sitting in Diagon Alley covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding like Merlin knew what with the words "Blood Traitor" carved into his arm and sobbing his eyes out...**

**...He cursed himself for letting Sirius go back to 12 Grimmauld Place. **

**He realised that he was in love with Lily Evans and that it wasn't just another crush when he was fourteen.**

**The first time he fought Voldemort he laughed in the bastard's face**


End file.
